Do Not Judge Hyuga Hinata By Her Stutter
by Obsession No Es Amor
Summary: She may look Innocent, she might be quiet and shy. Still you’ll be shocked to know that she is that and much more. Ladies and Gentlemen introducing the one and only Hyuga Hinata! [NaruHina] Also [SasuSaku, NejiTen]
1. Cant You Be More Pathetic

**

* * *

**

**Do Not Judge Hyuga Hinata By Her Stutter – Daring And Bold, Never Looked So Innocent.**

**

* * *

****Summary:** She may look Innocent, she might be quiet and shy. Still you'll be shocked to know that she is that and much more. Don't ever judge the Hyuga heiress by the way she talks or looks or acts, acts all an act. Ladies and Gentlemen introducing the one and only Hyuga Hinata! NaruHina, NejiTen, SasuSaku, InoShika 

---- **side note**----- This story mostly represents someone like me, cause like Hinata I'm shy and not that much to talking straight. People even tell me to speak up in class, everyone tries to make me talk and speak up and be confident, only if they knew how crazy I really am. They will be shocked.

**Cause:** For Kim! My bests friend, she loves** Naruto+Hinata!**

**Disclaimer:** I **DON'T** Own **Naruto**.

**

* * *

**

**Do Not Judge Hyuga Hinata By Her Stutter **

**Cant You Be More Pathetic!**

* * *

"Hinata!, Hinata, Pay attention already" yelled her father as he was trying to teach the heiress to be stronger, for one day she will be leading all of this. Inside she scowled and cursed her father, and the outside she frowned and nodded to pay attention. "Then what are you waiting for" 

"Oh, yes. Byakugan!" she yelled as she tried and activate at to it's full potential, scowling her father watched as Hanabi her sister smirked. Hinata tried not to think of them looking at her sternly as she did her move she jumped up in a full forced and threw the kunais directly to the walls that from the back hid a fruit and then it went to the wall and plastered the food to the wall.

Her father stopped the stop watch and saw she had taken to long to activate her Byakugan and to long on the jump and un-accurately missed three of the fruits. Had this been real, well lets just say she failed.

"I'm disappointed in you, Hinata, I thought you could do better than that!" her father said with a glare as he turned on his heal leaving his daughter there to look at his retrieving back. Hanabi fallowed him close by with laughter in her. She looked back at her older sister with a look that said loser.

Hinata frowned as she let her bangs cover her eyes, her blue beautiful hair shimmered in the light as she had a pathetic look on. Today she simply didn't feel like training. As soon as she knew her father and sister where gone, a smirk spread through her lips and a look of -whatever old man- was on her face. She had a look like she was confident and cold, ready conquer the world.

She looked to her left then to her right and saw no one was looking as she swiftly moved to her left then ran forward along then a sharp right into some bushes and then to a hidden place where she really trained.

* * *

Three Hours Latter... 

She was panting and sweating as she fell to her knees. She after a while regained her composure and went near the cool lake again. She washed her face, took off her sweater and washed her arms of the sweat and let the cool breeze pass her by. She was pretty good to be considered pathetic, plus she did her best when it was up to her and she didn't have someone breathing down her neck every second of the day. Telling her what to do, nonetheless.

"You're here again..." said a deep voice, she had gotten to know all to well. she had forgotten that he also came here to hide and train in private, she had been wanting a place but she always got kicked out so he told her she could come here. Over the time, since he became Sakura's boyfriend, she had also become his friend. Not close or anything, but yeah.

She turned around. "Oh, hey Sasuke-san! What brings you here" she said, no stutter as she smiled at him.

"Hn. Sakura has shifts at the hospital today, thought I will train" he said simply as he was in the middle in his battle stance and started training. She sighed and ignored him. She care not for him, plus her own mind was being plagued by what to do.

"So are you going to tell him" she turned back to face the Uchiha.

"Think I should already, he doesn't notice me much"

"He's a neanderthal"

"Sasuke-san! He maybe not be well behave, but still he is the one I admire"

"Then, talk like your talking now to him"

"I- I cant! You wouldn't understand"

" Hey! I got Sakura by starting to talk to her, you can probably get Naruto the same way" he said punching the wood and knocking the tree down in a chakara powerful fulled kick.

"That's just it, _probably_" she said as she stood up. "I'll be going now, thanks, see you Sasuke-san" she said as she ran back to her house putting on her sweater. She had forgotten her father will be holding a meeting. Sasuke just sighed as he thought on how much they all told her to be confident yet only by herself was she like that.

He ran, and kicked another tree full blown down.

* * *

...Hyuuga Mansion... 

"Your late" spoke Hiashi, Hinata's dad. Hinata bowed to him and let out a small stuttered out- sorry- to her father. He sighed and glared at her "go take your seat, Neji come here" she did as she was told pushing her fingers together like she always does.

"What?" asked Neji.

"Can you train Hinata, she seems not to learn well with me" hinata jerked her hands away and her head up as she stared at her father in disbelieve. Neji cursed under his breath. The hell she did not wish to train with Neji! Her cousin who has no confidence in her, why must they torture her.

"Why me?" asked Neji.

"Cause you have nothing better to do, meeting dismissed." he was gone before Neji could protest. He swirled around to face the shy girl with his piercing and intimidating white eyes. Hanabi snickered as she made her way to both the older ones.

"Well, guess father is tired of training you!" she laughed. "See, father does like me better, I should be the heiress" she turned to Neji. "Guess you have your hands full now!" she said as she started to skip away, but before she left. "Oh, and it's so sad you will not spend time with your girlfriend" Neji glared, "what's her name, tenten" kunais came flying her way. She ran away giggling.

"I can't believe I have to spend my time training you." he practacally spat at Hinata in her face. She partly backed away not wanting any trouble with him, since he was all mighty in faith. Destiny. He to her knew nothing, that's why Naruto is better tnah him.

"You-you do-don't h-have t-to N-neji" she stutter. '_Why can't I take Sasuke-san's advice_' Neji glared at her coldly. Hinata stuck her teeth together to seal her mouth, to try not and scream at him and tell him off.

"I have to, your father made a point of it" he begun to walk away. He was out and leaving, she knew he was away and had left the hall room. She glared at the floor knowing fully well she was alone to let it out.

"Fuck what my father said!" she hissed at particularly no one, she was alone again. She punched the wall, why was she so not confident infront of them. What had she done to deserve such punishment. She swore if anyone will know the real her, Neji will have the first to taste of her punch on his face and feel her kick in his ribs. How she wants to kick his ass.

"One of this days, Neji, all of you, will taste my wrath" she left to go to her room. She already had the list of the people she wanted to punish for judging her, imprinted upon her mind. And if she has learned anything from sasuke, is if you set out to do something you accomplish it by putting certain emotions aside. So she will prolong herself from telling naruto how she feels about his naive and brainless ass.

* * *

**The next day almost the end of the morning and going into the afternoon.**

"Ok, Hinata from the top! Use your Byakugan" said Neji as he tried to spar with her. Hinata refused to do so. She turned away and crossed her arms. "You know what, Tenten, you spar with her" he said he was way to frustrated already. Neji had pretty low patience, not only that but he had no desire to be here training his good for nothing cousin. How he loaded the family, her father so much.

"OK, lets train Hinata-chan" tenten said as Hinata watched Neji walk off to go spar with Lee 'S_o I'm just pass around huh? I'll teach you_' she stomped her feet and went onto spar with Tenten.

After a few minutes, the spar was over and it was a Withdraw. She wasn't in the mood to deal with a battle, she could train on her own, and she can certainly take care of herself. She was about to walk away when she was stopped by Neji who was towering over her with a glare, she dare not match his at this point. Her glare will make him shit his pants.

"Cant you be more pathetic" he said as he turned on his heal and left Hinata there looking with a hurt expression on her face. She looked down a blank expression on her face. For one thing, Neji was wrong she is not pathetic.

She rushed away running into the woods of the forest.

* * *

"That was harsh Neji-kun" tenten said. He sighed and then just shrugged as if nothing. 

"Whatever im not apologizing" Hinata had hid behind a tree thinkink running away made her look more pathetic but then ' S_o he wont apologize_.' _Cant you be more pathetic_ — '_Maybe I am pathetic..._' She thought to herself as she walked away slowly going home. But not really paying attention to the way she was heading nor were she was really going.

* * *

**Note–** Im not good at making the personality of none of them, so if they seem occ. Well you know why. Beside's I ma try to show a whole other side of Hinata she should have. Stuttering is overrated. 

Well hope you all like it so far.

Cel: She shoul have told Neji-kun off!

El :... Neji-kun? I aint even gonna ask. I like Sasuke-kun!

Cel: Sasuke...he aight, But Neji-kun is so sexy.

El: But Sasuke-kun is so Fly

Cel: Sasuke Ain't

El: Hey This is Naruto And Hinata!

Cel: Oh YEAH! they Totaly go together! WEE.

El: Did you notice. Neji is so Freaking Rude.

Cel: Yeah! But better than that Lee!

El: Cel this Ain't a Contest of whos Cuter...Sasuke-kun Beats All Hands Down! -Grin-

Cel: Girl, if you like that chiken haired boy. I have to say you got problems.

El: Whatever. Right now you should be thinking NaruHina!

Cel: Fine...REVIEW! YOU BETTER!. AT LEAST TELL ME I SUCK! I WANNA HEAR IT TELL IT TO ME STRAIGHT! READ AND REVIEW! NOW GO, GO GO, GO!

El:(sighs)


	2. I’m Sorry

**Daring And Bold, Never Looked So Innocent.**

**Summary:** She may look Inocent, she might be quiet and shy. Still you'll be shocked to know that she is that and much more. Don't ever judge the Hyuga heiress by the way she talks or looks or acts, acts all an act. Ladies and gentlemen introducing the one and only Hyuga Hinata!

---Note----DOnt let the Tittle of this chapter fool you, it might not be what are you are thinking. But if you know and get right who is sorry, you're good. Anyways it was going to be called Can't You BE More Confident. But, I switched it.

**Cause:** For Kim! My bests friend, she loves** Naruto+Hinata!**

**Disclaimer:** I **DON'T** Own **Naruto**.

* * *

**:::::Thank you! To all who Reviewd I Apreciate it!! disneyrulz23/ AKITO. At The Disco/ vnvanman/ vamppreinsess8189214/ maria :::::THanks for the REvieWS::::::**

* * *

Note– "Hello one and old! Heheha"... "It's just a joke" (crickets) scowl... "Tough crowd. Fine I'll shut up and let you read the story.

Cel– That's a good Idea, cause you will never make it as a comedian

El– (GLAre) And you'll never make it as a singer.

Cel: (Glare) . (privately to the audience) – what ever you do review telling her her story **sucks-**mmph–

El- Don't listen to her, she is a disturbed little girl. Just read...(MMMPH) Ouch you did not just bite me!

Crash

Beep

* * *

**Do Not Judge Hyuga Hinata By Her Stutter **

**I'm Sorry**

She walked along the path slowly as she looked down disappointed. More things came to her mind as she kept walking and remember what they told her, what they called her. _'I'm disappointed in you, Hinata, I thought you could do better than that!' _she sneered at the thought. "_Cant you be more pathetic". _She scowled. "_Whatever im not apologizing"_. She stopped walking to once more talk to herself.

"Whatever Neji, I don't need your good for nothing apology" she said a determine look on her face. "Huh" she said as the corner of her pearl white eyes caught sight of something orange and bubbly. She recognized that yellow, with orange ball of joy. "...**_Naruto-kun_**..." she whispered as she seem to space out just at the thought of him. only if he knew hos special he is in her life and because of her admiration to his determination she has confidence, but not enough to show it...damn it!

"Eh? Hinata-chan, what are you doing here?" he asked her as soon as he spotted her. Hinata jumped up a little, since he startled her from her thoughts.

"Ah, n-nothing. I-I- I w-was training w-with N-neji, T-t-tenten, and L-lee. B-but then w-w-wondered o-off" how she hated herself for stuttering in his presence and looked down as if looking down on her self. stupid! stupid! she kept thinking.

"Oh? Ok then" he said as he looked around the surroundings and saw no one. _' I_ _can't find Sakura-chan, nor the Teme. I bet their doing something together again! Um, maybe I'll ask Hinata to come with me to Ichiraku' _he grinned widely at the girl in front of him as she seem to shrink and blush at it. "Ah, Hinata want to join me at Ichiraku for some ramen, you like ramen, right?" he asked as she seem to blush a deeper red.

"W-who, m-me?" she asked in disbelief, where her ears failing her. What was worse was the beating of her heart and the fact that she was feeling a bit dizzy. This was so unbelievable.

"Yes you, who else is here with me" he said with another foxy grin and Hinata swallowed hard. She looked up at him, but as soon as her eyes met his she felt paralyzed. She shook her head a little.

"Um, s-sure. I-I 'l b-be h-happy to j-oin you" she managed to say as then to her surprice Naruto jumped with glee.

"Yey. Come on lets go" he said as he gently grabbed her by the arm and dragged her all the way to Ichiraku. On the way there Hinata was wondering if this was all real or a dream, but she also kept conscious that it was not a date it was just hanging out together. Maybe the same as a date except that they are just _friends_.

* * *

"Neji, I still say you should apologize to Hinata-chan, she never asked to be the way she is. It's just her" Tenten kept on trying to make her boyfriend have at least pity on his cousin. So far it was of no use, he would not listen. He all of a sudden, catching her off guard, pinned her to the wall and crushed his lips to her. 

"...Neji-kun..." she gasped out of the vigorous kiss he was giving her. She try to pull away, but then again she could never resist Hyuga Neji, she kissed back with the same hunger as his. _Now_ this is what Neji wanted to do, spend time with **his** girl, forgetting about the fact that their green friend was there with them and seeing their little make out seccion.

Lee, on the other hand, watched as all of a sudden Neji moved and pinned Tenten to the wall. He thought he was going to hit her or something for trying to get him to apologize, so he was going to pry him off her but completely stopped when he saw Neji crush his lips to Tenten's. He stepped back as she gasped out Neji's name and his eyes were wide and felt maybe he should leave. It was way to awkward. He stood there shocked for some minutes before deciding that it was enough, when Tenten moaned and then made some other noises cause of her groping boyfriend.

"YOSH, my teammates. Stop! Stop what your doing already." he was mad that they had ignored his pleas. "I SAID STOP!" he yelled once again as he made a loud and absurd understatement and noise. The two lovers pulled away, both blushing madly and heavily panting, not to mention feeling hot. "That's better" Lee said in relief.

"Whatever, as if you and your girlfriend don't do the same thing" Neji said as he reluctantly released his girlfriend so she can stand on her own feet. Tenten feeling a bit wobbly and her legs like jelly stuck herself to Neji for support until she could regain her composure.

"I so do... not!" said Lee as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked to the other way to hide the blush that crept on his cheeks. He couldn't fully deny it but once they almost had intercourse in public, he was just glad that he was stopped by Gai-sensei. Who actually had to rinse them down with a hose to bring down the heat. "Ok, maybe. But we try not to take it so far."

"Feh,– "

"Alright! Just shut up!" Lee said as he cut of neji.

"Forget the making out, are you going to apologize!" Tenten said as she turned to glare at her boyfriend now that she had stepped away from him and was able to stand on her own. He glared back at her, he wanted her in his arms.

"I think we establish this when I kissed you" he said as then he knew she will interpret it the wrong way.

"So then go apologize" she persisted.

"No, the kiss meant im not going to apologize to her" she glared at him more. As the two started an incoherent argument Lee turned his head across to look across the street only to see that there in Ichiraku, the ramen place was Hinata listening intently to the notorious blond, Uzumaki Naruto. He knew Neji will be mad, so he rather try to move them along, but how can he when they are arguing?

Oh boy...

* * *

"... So then as I thought I was done for I some how manage to slip out and then move out the way before getting crushed." she hung on his every word, treasuring the memory, the story, his voice as he spoke solely to her. Relishing the fact he was with her and no one else. 

"B-but w-what o-of t-the poison?" she asked as she was into the story, Naruto faced her in disbelieve.

"Eh? Your actually listening to me blabber of my missions" she nodded shyly. "Thanks, usually people dont...well the poison wasn't poison it was all a bluff to keep us away from getting the scrowl so as me and the teme kicked his ass Sakura-chan went on ward to retrieve it then..."

'_Oh, Naruto-kun how I wish I could shut you up by kissing you... if I told you how much I love you, will you say you love me too? ...or would you run and shun me...?'_ she asked herself as she kept on listening to her crush talk. She felt so much like telling him, how she longed to be his, and only his for the rest of her life She would be content and not care what others thought of her, cause she will have him. She let out a small sigh, she still fear the outcome of her confession though.

"Do you wanna hear my most embarrassing moment?" she nodded.

"...Yes.." she said softly. He grinned at her, he was enjoying her company. Yet he could not understand why he felt he could tell her anything and trust her. He could be himself and all will be right (no super monsterous hits on his head!) and was his heart beating fast?, was he getting sick or something. Her presence made him feel weird things and all the same feel comfortable and confident.

"Ok, so it was suppose to be like any other day, but it wasn't it turned out to be bad because..." he kept talking but his attention wasn't on his bowl of ramen anymore it was solely directed at the white eyed girl sitting next to him as she listened to everything he said. _'I think I like her more that Sakura-chan, I never felt like this with her'_

* * *

"Um, you guys lets just go already," Lee was trying to speak over their arguing state as they talked over each other and their voices overlapped each other. He glared at all of them. "Lets go one and all my good friends." it was no use, he sighed as he heard a light shy giggle come from Hinata. He turned to look at them. 

Naruto seemed to look happy that he made her giggle in such a loudly manner as he on his own did something so idiotic. "OUCH, SHIT" he cursed when he dropped the ramen all over his lap and burned himself. "MY RAMEN" he also cried for dropping his precious food. This caught the attention of all on that side of the street as he noticed that his two friends had stopped arguing.

'_Oh god, please..._' he thought as he turned to face them. There was what he feared, Neji's eye was twitching and he was fuming, Tenten was trying to hold him off.

"How dare that blond idiot come near my cousin!" he said sterlnly with rage, looking ready to kill. He despised Naruto, yet it was he who lost in the chunnin exams to Naruto. He wanted to prove that he was better then the daemons fox vessel.

"Agh, but she likes him, Neji-kun. No" said Tenten as he managed to get away from her and went on to the ramen place as he stopped himself across the street and the towered over the both of them.

"Oh, hey Neji" said Naruto with one of his friendly greeting and foxy smiles. Hinata's face dropped at that as she knew the fun she was having with Naruto was over. '_Im warning you Neji, touch him and I'll ...I'll" _she threatened in her mind. Still in the outside she looked meek and weak as always.

Neji spoke no words as he without warning got the blond boy by the collar and lifted him off the floor. "What are you doing with my cousin" he demanded, he did not ask.

"N-nothing, we were just hanging out, right Hinata-chan" Hinata nodded. _'Yeah, Hanging out...'_

"H-he's telling t-t-the t-truth" she said with a bit of meekness on her voice "p-put h-him d-down" she said and then stood up herself. But her words were heard by deaf ears. She saw Tenten as she came to comfort her. Lee came to Neji and put a hand on his tense shoulder.

"Calm down, Naruto meant so harm. He did nothing" Neji scowled deeper and then threw Naruto to the side as he hit his back hard on the stand. Hinata's eyes widen.

"Go home Hinata" he** ordered** her. _'Oh hell no, he did not just-! That jerk_' she said in her mind as her bangs covered her face. She then meekly again spoke.

"I-Im S-sorry..." she trailed off.

"Go home Hinata, you have nothing to apologize for" said Neji as he saw Tenten glare at him as she had an arm around Hinata. Then he saw Hinata grow a deep scowl on her lips.

"Then let me try it this way..." she paused a bit, she lifted her head up to show her stern and firm glaring eyes to pierce right threw him "Im sorry" she said more like stern and serious. "If the People i choose to hang out with don't meet your standards"she did not stutter as she walked confidently towards him as he backed up shocked at her actions. "But guess what! im not you I can take care of my self. I don't need you, I certainly am not pathetic I despise you so much!" she spat at his face as she punched him and he stumble back as he fell. "I am not sorry that I hate you, you brainless son of a bitch!" she kicked him in his gut this time as she left. She did not look back as she disappeared through the crowd that had formed.'_who the hell...god that hurt!" _thought Neji.

Neji was shocked to say the least and so was everyone. This was not the _sweet_ Hinata they all know. Neji was on the floor contemplating his wounds, Naruto's jaw is on the floor thinking that was HOT and cool, Tenten has a smirk as if saying well done Hinata. The crowed slowly left as Tenten went to help Neji and Lee try to register what the hell had happened.

"Now that you totally deserved" said Tenten as she giggled a bit at her boyfriends shocked expression. He glared at her for thinking it so funny.

"What ever" he said as he tried to stand up. "Lets go look for her" he said.

"Please don't tell me your going to hurt her back. You the one that ruined her date" Tenten said as she followed Neji. Lee was right behind them both.

"Did Tenten say date?" Naruto asked himself loudly as a blush came to his face.

* * *

Hinata went home as she hid herself under her pillows and covers not belieing what she did. She never felt so alive, she wanted to hit him for so long. But that is not enough, she has to beat him in battle and she still has to show her father that she is strong. 

"This is just the begining" she said to herself as she hid knowing he will come and look for her.

Still here in the comfort of her bed and all, she was already safe, for now...

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Note– yep, I kinda wanted her to face up to Neji first and then some more, but her next target will be dum dum dum. Guess. Well I havent added to many couples yet. But I want it to mostly be NaruHina. Cause is their time to shine! Hehehe. Well hope you liked it. 

REVIEW.

ANd Harsh Comments SO WELCOMED! I Like criticism, IF YOU READ YOUR OPINION COUNTS! SO REVIEW!


	3. Shut Up, Just Shut Up!

* * *

Do Not Judge Hyuga Hinata By Her Stutter – **Daring And Bold, Never Looked So Innocent.**

* * *

Thanks for the Reviews! Really appreciate them!!

**Uzumaki Hinata7** vnvanman(_So Tottally agree with you! I made this fic when I read the manga on when she and he face each other on the Chunin Exam, he's a prick)_ **AKITO. At The Disco** Alucius **PaulRap Raptor** Pandas n' berries** Inu-Naru-Fangirl** allicat **Dragon Man180 **C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only **HinaNaru4ever**—

**

* * *

****Summary:** She may look Inocent, she might be quiet and shy. Still you'll be shocked to know that she is that and much more. Don't ever judge the Hyuga heiress by the way she talks or looks or acts, acts all an act. Ladies and gentlemen introducing the one and only Hyuga Hinata! 

---Note---- Well, thanks to your reviews im able to advance in a whole other level to this Hinata thing...The out bursting spiral..LOL (Never mind my rantings! R&R and Enjoy)

**Cause:** For Kim! My bests friend, she loves** Naruto+Hinata!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I** said it once and i shall say it again** I DON'T Own Naruto**.

* * *

**El:** Well, let me continue (Sighs) Who shall she confront (...pondering) 

**Cel: **Oh for the love of God! Just have her face—

**El:** I KNOW! Im brilliant (Starts typing)

**Cel** (Sighs) I shouldn't have given her hyper pills

Crash

**El: **Aww Man Cel I ruined the— Beep

* * *

**Do Not Judge Hyuga Hinata By Her Stutter **

**Shut Up, Just Shut Up!**

Oh hell no, she did not expect to wake up to another bitchy lesson talk from her father. What did Neji do last night? _Tell on her_.., she was starting to think lowly of the guy who is her cousin and is suppose to protect her. And who is also now even more highly treated cousin. She did not pay attention to her father's words that fell upon her deaf ears and finally his lesson came to an end "Did I make my self clear?" he asked as he eyed her. She sighed

'_I aint heard nothing'_ "C-crystal" she responded as she preceded to eat her breakfast and get out of there as quickly as possible. She is only sixteen, and already she was starting to think on moving out. Still she could not since, she is the heiress to this place. She sighed, the least she could do was get away from this place and fast.

As she finished she quickly walked towards the door as she brushed harshly by her sister and moved onward away from the madness this place brought to her. She simply did not know what to do anymore she was at a lost to know anything.

Hanabi stared after her sister. She frowned.

—

* * *

"You guys wont believe what happened yesterday at Ichiraku!" Naruto said to the two persons who were still in bed tangled in each others arms. Last night they had spent the day together and then she (Sakura) didn't want him (Sasuke) to leave so they slept together– no they did not have sex!– they both groaned.

"Aah, Naruto can't this wait me and Sasuke-kun still want to stay in bed" Sakura said as she pull the covers up over both of them and nestled closer to Sasuke. Naruto glared at them both.

"You know I've looked everywhere for you guys! I couldn't find you and now you don't even want to know how my day went without the two of you!" Naruto said as if he was hurt that they left him by himself. Which was hard for him to be with himself after Hinata left also. It's horror for Uzumaki Naruto to spend time with Uzumaki Naruto...-come on, seriously-

"No. Shut up dobe" Sasuke spoke this time, he was to damn comfortable next to his girlfriend to even pay attention to Naruto. He just wanted to pay attention to the girl in his arms. Naruto glared at both as he saw that the sheets were moving a little telling him that they were cuddling under there. He wanted their attention** Now**, he was like a child demanding the attention of his parents . He got the covers and pulled them off of them.

"Ahh! Naruto!" Sakura said as she sat up and followed by a scowling Sasuke as he rubbed his eyes. "Dammit dobe!" Naruto glared.

"Well listen to me! You wont believe what I saw. I saw Hinata-chan scream and hit Neji-baka super hard making him fall on the floor!" he said Sasuke and Sakura both rose a perfect eyebrow.

"Well it's about time!" both said in unison. Naruto looked down with what seem to be a blush on his face. And also a hint of embarrassment? Can Naruto even get embarrassed ?

"What now?" asked Sakura.

"Well...um" said Naruto.

"Just say it dobe" Sasuke said.

"Ok, I think I love Hyuga Hinata!, help me" Sakura's and Sasuke's eyes widen as they saw Naruto slump over at the edge of the bed looking hopeless with a pout on his face. Sakura turned to look at Sasuke and Sasuke at her as they try to figure out what to do.

—

* * *

"Hinata!" Hinata turned slightly around to see Ino coming dragging her lazy boyfriend along with her. "Tell me is it true, did you really hit Neji!" the blond with baby blue eyes asked.

"Troublesome" said Shikamaru as Hinata smiled lightly at both of them

_Feh, When it comes to Neji News spread Like fire!_ "Well he interrupted my da– I mean he hit Naruto!" she said softly in a low voice keeping herself from stuttering. _'I can't believe I almost said date! We just hanged out as friends..._' Ino seemed not to catch it which she was glad for.

"Really! That's so cool. I mean Neji did have it coming!" she then laughed a little. "I couldn't believe you would do that! But it was about time you did" she then got silent and Hinata seem to feel like this was nothing to celebrate. She still needed to send him to the hospital. Then her second goal was to tell Naruto how she feels about him.

"Well, i-it was n-n-ot su-such a -a bi-ig d-deal" she said as she looked a bit mad as she scowled, she was stutering again. Ino squealed. This was a total changed Hinata.

"Maybe I can help you! I mean if you are talking about kicking his ass– " she was cut off by the Hyuga Heiress herself.

"No, thanks though. This is something I need to do on my own" she said as she started to walk away again. The thing that shocked Ino and Shikamaru the most was that this time that she spoke she did not stutter and the look in her eye meant that this was** personal**. Maybe she was going to do something drastic to Neji. Worst some one else who makes her mad. They have never seen Hinata like this. But the would like to see that! For sure.

"We'll be there to support her. Right Shika-kun!" Shikamaru just crossed his arms and had a look of _this is none of our business_, but. He nodded.

"Troublesome" he said again. She smiled at him.

"Troublesome indeed. Lets go to the park and find a place to watch the clouds." his eyes widen at her words. She would always say watching clouds was a waste of her time.

—

* * *

"Wait, back up. You what?" said Sakura as she and Sasuke Now seemed to be wide awake, well now that this conversation is actually going somewhere.

"I said I love Hinata-chan! But I always thought I loved you Sakura-chan. But with Hinata, the feeling is different. Like a different type of like or love." he said. Sakura bonked him on the head.

"You idiot that was not love you felt for me, it was just a mere infatuation! Sheesh" Sakura crossed her arms as she seemed to think.

"How does she make you feel, dobe" Naruto was shocked that Sasuke asked that, so was sakura. He was actually going to be on this too. Well as he has nothing better to do, plus his cuddling time with his girlfriend was taken away. So what else to do but go on it.

"Um, well. My heart beats really fast and then I can't stop starring at her, I just feel happy! and my stomach does flip flops. Something I never felt before" he said as he sat up "but I think im just sick" they sweat dropped.

"Yeah, and this is the sickness is called **love!** trust me I know, I am a medic nin." Sakura said sarcastically as she glared at Naruto. He blushed. She is a medic nin after all he cant deny it.

"See! I am in love" he proclaimed without fear. After all his biggest fear is no Ramen at all.

"Well you can't just say that right away, I mean are you sure. You have to see all she makes you feel for sure" said Sakura as she blushed a bit. "I mean Sasuke-kun makes me feel weird things, but one emotion that can truly tell you how you feel is jealousy" Sasuke raised a brow "when Sasuke-kun came back I was happy, but then more jealous when girls flirted with him. I am always jealous that his fan girls try to flirt with him"

"Hmph, as if I was not jealous when your fan boys flirt with you" Sakura looked at him with disbelief and jumped at him hugged him.

"Yep! Another is when you can't be without them!" she said as she kissed him on his temple and then begun to kiss the whole side of his face as Sasuke blushed, Naruto was disgusted. After a few second of watching Sakura kiss Sasuke, Naruto had had enough.

"Alright! Alright! Just stop kissing the teme!" Naruto yelled as Sakura blushed at her actions and removed herself from Sasuke. To Naruto it was a miracle that both a them have been able to contain themselves and not done the deed. And for another thing he always wants to believe that they are not going to go that far till they are sixty or over.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it, Sasuke-kun is so _irresistible_" she said with a giggle. Naruto scoffed. Oh he prayed to the gods Sasuke to stop being so good looking and that Sakura will never drop her panties and spread her legs to him! Why did Kakashi give him that talk!. Well lets forget it, what was he talking about. Ah yes, Hinata-chan.

"But I don't know what to do. How do I tell her?" he said as he did a fake thinking pose and expected his companions to come up with the rest.. Sakura and Sasuke often wondered if he even thought of anything, cause he never really let out any ideas.

"So...what you come up with, Naruto?"asked Sakura as she saw his face turn it to a -What the fuck, it's you who has to tell me–

"Nothing. You two come up with something !"he whinned just like a small child. Heck he's sixteen and whinny sheesh! What a handful will she be to Hinata.

"You know you need to grow up, me and Sasuke-kun can't do all the thinking for you" Sakura scolded as she got of the bed. "Now get out! Me and Sasuke-kun need to get ready. Get out!" she said as she pushed him out of the room.

"Wait. Can I ask one more question?" Naruto said as innocently as possible.

"What" she said.

"You and the Teme have not seen each other naked. Right?" Sakura's eyes widen as she blushed.

"Baka!" she slammed the door on his face. "You never ask that!"she yelled through the other side. Naruto took it as a no. as he grinned and headed down stairs for his brilliant plan to tell Hinata.

—

Hinata was once again training as she tried to improve her attacks and all that stuff she needs to be an extraordinary heir. She despises it all, but it is her life. Unlike Neji she knew she could decide her own fate by making her own decisions. There was no way something else could plan her life, only she could. And only she could take it to the fullest.

"Hey" came someone's voice as she turned around to see both her team mates.

"Oh! Hey Kiba, Akamaru and Shino" she said totally taking them aback by her direct not meek nor stutters response.

"You feeling alright" asked Kiba.

"Better then ever!" she said. She then noticed that it was almost going to be noon and well, she really had no where to go today or anything really planned but she didn't want to be mean to her teammates . "Um, sorry you guys I need to go. I'll see you later." she said as she left.

"See you" said Kiba as he turned to Shino.

"By the way she's talking I say the rumors are true" said Kiba. Akamaru barked.

"..." shino just shrugged. As he secretly smirked, so Hinata has spunk he liked this side of her! She seemed so damned HOT when she was mean and confident. Wow Shino should calm down. But that doesn't mean he will let up this opportunity to have someone of his own, he has to ask her out!

Kiba shudder, he had a bad feeling on Shino's quiet demeanor at this point '_what is he thinking_'

—

* * *

"Finally!" said Naruto as out came Sakura and Sasuke properly dressed. Not in pj's but more like normal clothes. Sakura wore a red shirt and tight blue jeans. Sasuke wore a baggy black shirt and some black baggy jeans. "So I got the plan set in all. I know what to do!" he said as he watched the other two get something to eat. 

But he had no time to waste, and it was almost going to be the afternoon! and lunch. how could have they spent almost half a day in bed with each other

"No time. lets move it people." Naruto sais as he dragged both and teleported them to were Ichiraku is. Hinata was coming walking luckily by there. On the other side of the street. "Ok I'm going in" Naruto said when he spotted her.

He wasn't going to waste anytime!

—

"Think that idiot can handle it?" asked Sakura to her boyfriend. He shrugged.

"I don't know. But I'm hungry, lets order" Sakura nodded in agreement as they ordered some ramen and as they waited watched Naruto and his confession saying.

—

"HEY! Hinata-chan" he called her and the said girl stiffen on her tracks as she turned around to see the boy she loves grinning his silly grin. Oh how she loves it! she slowly smiled back at him.

"Hey Naruto-kun" her eyes widen a bit, she talked normal! YEAH!!!!

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly "Ummm, yeah, Hinata-chan, I– I- I" He wanted to stomp and pout! Why was he stuttering and why couldn't he say those words he said so easily rehearsed in the mirror. _'Hinata-chan, I wanna ask you to go out with me on a date!' _He was sure he had that perfect plan...Teme...Sakura...HELP!!!!

She giggled a bit and he guessed it was a good thing since it was cute "What is it Naruto-kun?"

Oh fuck!

"Um, yeah I can't find Sakura-chan and I wanted to return this twenty dollars to her" He was sweating thinking himself a** loser! **"So... yeah...can you like give to her I will really appreciate it?" he said he was confused at what he was doing...That was precious Ramen money!!!!

"Oh..." he didn't notice the disapointment in her voice "Sure" she smiled none the less, she was happy to do anything for him...still...

"Thanks" he said as he gave her the money, she turned and he was fighting with himself to call her back "HINATA-CHAN! Wait" she was startled by this, he didn't have to yell, but hope bubbled up when he called her back all of a sudden.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" he was fidgeting and ...of fuck another bad excuse!

"Can you give Sakura-chan this too!" he said handing her a picture of ..._himself?_...Inwardly Hinata's eyes narrowed, that was going to far... And this time all of this Naruto did without thinking, that look in her eyes, she herself was amazing!

"Sure" she said as her lips twitched a little for a refused smile, Naruto never noticed nothing!!! couldn't he sence her dark aura starting to rise?!? she glared. She started to walk away, the anger in her high...

Naruto once again called her back "Wait! Hinata-chan!"

_This better be good!_ "Yes" she tried to ask in her small sweet voice.

"Don't forget to give the money to Sakura-chan and this note" she glared at him and shoved his money, picture and note -for Sakura- at his face with anger.

"Shut up! Just Shut up!, Shut UP!" she began to leave the starttled Naruto.

"Hi-"

"SHUT UP!"

He looked down at himself, he was a Loser. He couldn't ask her out time for plan B and to yell at Sakura and Sasuke for not helping him!

"Oi! Sakura-chan Teme! A word if I may!"

—

* * *

Hinata was fuming, she was mad! Her bottle up anger was ready to explode. 

"Sakura-chan this, Sakura-chan that. Can you give this to Sakura-chan" she was muttering to herself as she walked her way home. She was furious! She HATED SAKURA!!!

"I hate her! Hate her! Naruto loves her so much, what's she got that I don't!!" She glared. Her _stupid pink hair! And so natural...AUGH_

She stopped at the enterance to the Hyuga mansion, and sneered...Next target locked: Haruno Sakura ...and she knew exactly how to get back at her!

"This is gonna be fun"

—

* * *

El:: Whoo, Hinata chill pill! 

Cel: I like it! HAHAHA

El: What should she do.

Cel: I know!!

LOL we know!!

If You wanna know, Just Review!

Any who. Can anyone tell me about the moves the Hyuuga use and what they are, I get confused on the whole genjutsus, jutsus, taijutsus, ninjutsus, thingy, am I missing something? Im not very far in the Naruto thing, berly episode 66 LOL ...


	4. Aggressive

– **Daring And Bold, Never Looked So Innocent**. _Readers Beware— You're In For A Scare_

(**Tighter)(Harder) (Smarter)(Hinata)**

**Hold on a little Tighter, Fight a Harder Naruto be a little Smarter and don't let go of Hinata**

* * *

**Summary:** She may look innocent, she might be quiet and shy. Still you'll be shocked to know that she is that and much more. Don't ever judge the hyuga heiress by the way she talks or looks or acts, acts all an act. Ladies and gentlemen introducing the one and only Hyuga Hinata!

[ NaruHina, NejiTen, SasuSaku, InoShika

Thank you all for Reviewing!

**Note–El::** Okay, by what I read, there is a lot of things to know on Naruto Dammit to much! LOL well, I get it, but I can't work with their moves when im not so sure how to use or fit them in my story, so I just will use the one I get the most the "Jyuuken", meaning "Gentle Fist"

Yeah...

**Cel:** just go on! people Review cause the wanna know what happens!!

El: Right! but seriously Cel! what was Masashi kishimoto Thinking ! His plot lines on almost all his charecters are so twisted.

Cel:That's IT! no more Wikipedia for you!

El: But Cel!

Cel! Get on with the story!

El: humph, I still say making my own charecters are better and besides how can you remember all those jutsus! thingy

Cel :EL!

El: Fine!

**Disclaimer:** I **DON'T** Own **Naruto**

**What, you would believe me if I said I owned Naruto, Bitch please you must have a mental disease. I wouldn't write fics! Masashi Kishimoto own Naruto duh that's why he creates animes!... LOL**

**Do Not Judge Hyuga Hinata By Her Stutter **

**Aggressive**

Hinata made her way to the Hyuga mansion and walked into the training area at back of the house. She was planning on sneaking in through her bedroom window, but was stopped by her sister Hanabi.

"Hello, big sister" she said and Hinata glared her way.

"What do you want" Hinata snapped, Hanabi glared back at her _'This isn't my sister, what's going on!' _

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk with you, Neji wasn't lying when he said you are acting out of character" Hinata sneered.

"You know, I hate Neji he is such a snitch, in fact everyone hates a snitch" she crossed her arms and walked over to her little sister and stand in front of her.

"And you're acting like a bitch" Hinata moved her head to the side.

"Not like a bitch Hanabi, Im The Bitch" she said proudly. At this point she wasn't caring what anyone thought of her. She was practically blinded with her bottled up anger that was finally unleashing.

"Whatever" said Hanabi dismissing that subject "I don't like it, you're not the same sis and..." Hinabi looked down and trailed off, she missed her shy sweet sister.

"What's not to like" Hinata retorted.

"Hinata! What the hell is wrong with you" Hinata sighed and looked her sister straight in the eye.

"So much" she said with a bore expression and wry smile.

Hanabi glared at her more, "Hinata! You'd better not do anything stupid!"

"Oh, I plan on doing many things" Hinata responded "stupid might be one of those things, you never know this days"

"Im worried about you sis, I know I never show much concern and im dad's favorite, but I still care!" Hanabi could see disbelief in her older sisters eyes.

"When will you stop saying that your dad's favorite, I was his first daughter! Then you had to come! I was here first you know!" Hanabi's eyes widen, then narrowed.

"It's not of who was here first, Im strong, I can take on a challenge, but you– you are exceptional sister your different and that's what make's you special" Hanabi said calmly.

"Weak, you mean...do you even listen to yourself when you speak Hanabi, I tired of me being worthless to all and you the best, your not!" Hinata slapped her across the face.

"You don't have to slap me!" Hanabi snapped and pushed Hinata back.

"And you don't have to push me!" Hinata yelled back as she pushed Hanabi back so she fall on the floor. Hanabi stood back up.

"You'll pay for that!" she said with gritted teeth and punched Hinata on the face. Hinata clutched the sore spot and kneed her in the gut.

Hanabi brought out a kunai and shoved it to her, but then Hinata's kunai stopped Hanabi's as metal cranched against metal. Both sisters glared at each other with determination to take the other one down.

They both back away a bit to try an attack again, but instead it's stopped, then Hinata took away Hanabi's kunai throwing it to the side and was about to stab Hanabi, when Hanabi managed to kick the Kunai out of Hinata's hand.

Hinata catches her foot in the process, then twists it and makes her fall on the ground, hitting Hanabi's head hard to the dirt. Hanabi then managed to escape her grip and stood up to use the gentle fist technic to weaken her sister. Hinata knew that Neji had thought Hanabi how to make her chakra flow stop to find the tenketsu(chakra points) . But she also remember how he had hit her in the chunin exams.

She didn't hesitate to hit Hanabi there, in her heart. But first She then brought her fingers under her Little sisters jas to her neck were the life giving vain is and nearly popped it. Hanabi got lucky. But then he hit her heart. Hanabi received a hard blow and fell to the floor spluttering blood.

"This isn't nearly enough" Hinata said to herself a insane look in her eyes as she was about to throw a kunai at Hanabi when she was stopped.

She looked to who grabbed her wrist and glared. "Let go Neji!" she hissed.

"Hinata! What are you thinking, you'll kill her!" he snapped and twisted the kunai away from her hand. Hinata was furious and kneed Neji in his stomach (luckily missing his balls) hard to make him spit out blood as his head fell forward she drove her knee to his face, braking his nose and

then as he was falling backwards kicked the side of his head and sent him to hit himself on the wall she was about to check on the damage when she heard someone coming. She ran as she took one last look at her little sister.

She felt guilt, yet satisfaction. It was sick and she knew.

She ran to hide.

But knew she wouldn't be able to hide for long.

Her father will be mad...

But she did not care! She didn't care!

She shut her eyes tight and kept running to where ever her feet take her, she didn't stop running even if her legs burned, not till she collided with something and fell backwards on her ass.

She opened her eyes and noticed that she ran all the way to where she trains and also Sasuke trains. She looked up in front of her to see none only than the Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hinata, what's wrong" Sasuke didn't mean to ask but she was crying. _crap spending to much time near Sakura..._

Hinata looked at him confused till she felt the hot tears on her flushed face and balled her hands into fist to try and make them stop so she can dry her face, but the ones she cleaned were replaced by fresh tears.

"Everything" she spurred out and got up Then threw herself to hug him in a tight embrace as she cried on his shoulder. But then stopped all of a sudden. "Where's Sakura" she asked in a whisper to his ear as she pressed herself intimately to him.

Sasuke felt really uncomfortable by her actions "She went to the hospital, she thinks she has work today"

"Oh" she said. "Sasuke, please help me, I need revenge" she pulled only her head away but kept their bodies close together as she looked him in the eye as best their position let her. "This anger bottled-up that is coming out all of a sudden is so new to me" she said in a calm kinda husky voice.

Sasuke was obviously not liking their position since he kept fidgeting "Everything will be just fine, can we, umm go sit or something" he said hoping to make her let go. He could just shove her, but she looked so fragile and sad, it made it hard for him to be mean.

Hinata looked over his shoulder to see Sakura coming and then turned to face Sasuke again. "Sasuke-kun, please" she whispered seductively, her eyelids falling to a seductive way and then he could feel her breath on his lips.

"Hi-hina" Hinata could feel Sakura stop, she wanted to see her expression on her face, but either way revenge would be sweet.

Just as Sasuke was about to turned to see what she was trying to look on over his shoulder she grasped the collar of his shirt leaned up and crushed her lips on to his...

**

* * *

**

**To be continued**

Trust us, most girls play shy

El: Short but... Woah, didn't see that comig – or did ya– (Look at audience suspiciously).

Cel (Evil Laugh while rubbing T-bag's (T-bag is a striped kitty! So cute) back) I just love the deception (Purr)

El: That was hard to write! to manny moves how to do a good battle scene

Cel: I TOLD YOU TO QUIT YOUR BITCHING EL! now (Turns to audience calm.) If you want to know what will happen next Review! Never forget to Enjoy

Besides we need some criticism so don't hesitate to tell me what ya thought. Your opinion counts! Dammit! Review!

El: Cel, you're talking to much and really annoying the readers

Cel SO! –Beep

T-bag- Meow- Meow! Meow

—


	5. Just Another Ploy In My Game

Don't Get It Twisted, Don't Get Clever **This Is The Most Craziest Shit Ever **

**Daring And Bold, Never Looked So Innocent**. There Is Such A Thing As Taking It To Far

Sorry Thigs here come at random... i don't plan them... oh well if you hated the whole Hina Kissing Sasu. Besides Sakura needs Motivation to Fight.

(**Tighter)(Harder) (Smarter)(Hinata) **

**Hold on a little Tighter, Fight a Harder Naruto be a little Smarter and don't let go of Hinata**

**Summary:** She may look innocent, she might be quiet and shy. Still you'll be shocked to know that she is that and much more. Don't ever judge the hyuga heiress by the way she talks or looks or acts, acts all an act. Ladies and gentlemen introducing the one and only Hyuga Hinata!

[ **NaruHina**, NejiTen,** SasuSaku**, InoShika

**No I DON'T Own Naruto!** Hinata Might Just.

Note: **El**: Augh! This is** NOT** A SASUHINA! It's** NARUHINA**! Ok so let me drop it down fo you all! READ THIS AND YOU"LL KNOW WAZZ UP!

**Cel: **THE KISS WAS JUST A TWIST! **(Good Girl Gone Bad ! ) **

**El**: SO this is the continuance! ENJOY!-

**Previously on::: Do Not Judge Hyuga Hinata By Her Stutter::::::**

_Hinata looked over his shoulder to see Sakura coming and then turned to face Sasuke again. "Sasuke-kun, please" she whispered seductively, her eyelids falling to a seductive way and then he could feel her breath on his lips._

"_Hi-hina" Hinata could feel Sakura stop, she wanted to see her expression on her face, but either way revenge would be sweet. _

_Just as Sasuke was about to turned to see what she was trying to look on over his shoulder she grasped the collar of his shirt leaned up and crushed her lips on to his..._

**Do Not Judge Hyuga Hinata By Her Stutter **

**Just Another Ploy In My Game**

Sakura had found out she had no work and she was really happy that she will be able to spend the rest of the day with her Sasuke-kun. So she rushed to where he said he would be if she didn't have work. And when she got there she could see a figure...or two, standing in the clearing and she slowed down.

She looked clearly to see Hinata embracing her Sasuke-kun and whispered something to him. She gasped. But it went unheard by Sasuke though...

She saw Hinata sneered at her and as they became clear to her and she stood there looking at them she saw Sasuke fidgeting to get loose and then all of a sudden Hinata Kissed Sasuke on the lips and Sakura felt her world crumble.

_HELL NO! _Yelled Inner Sakura

She then got her fist ready to give the girl a piece of her mind – or fist— ...

* * *

Sasuke eye's widen when Hinata crushed her lips to his in a kiss that demanded response, but he didn't. Just then he freed his arms from the intimate hug and grasped her shoulders and pulled her away from him 

"What the Fuck!" he said and Hinata looked at him innocently. "What are you trying to do!" Hinata glared at him, she felt chagrined, yet also that Sakura deserved it, but she knew Sasuke didn't deserve this, he'd never done nothing to her.

"Im living life and playing the game, Sasuke-kun, I was just getting my revenge, thanks." she said indifferently. Sasuke heard something – or someone– behind him and moved to side only to see a furious Sakura that just tried to punch Hinata but Hinata caught her fist.

_Feh, she fell for that little performance like a bitch! _Hinata Sneered

"Sakura" he said with a gasp. Did she see the kiss? Well isn't it abvious!

"Kissing Sasuke-kun, is you getting revenge!" Sakura snapped at her and Hinata stood her ground to Sakura. Sakura could not intimidate her.

"Yes! Revenge toward you miss. Pink locks!" she said and twisted Sakura's hand and threw her harshly to the ground. Sakura sat up spitting dirt that entered her mouth, Sasuke bend down and was about to help his girlfriend when Hinata kicked him hard on the back of his head with the heal of her foot knocking him unconscious.

"What did I do to you!" Sakura demanded coming back out of her daze to what was going on, then gasped when she heard a thud only to look at her side Sasuke on the ground unconscious.

"It's not what you did! Is the fact that Naruto-kun only acknowledges you and never me! Because of you! It's all you!" she yelled at Sakura's face pushing her backwards into the ground and putting her foot at Sakura's neck.

"It was just an infatuation, besides, he doesn't like me anymore!" Hinata looked down at Sakura with a glare.

"I Don't care!" She said and pressed her foot tighter to Sakura's Neck.

"Hinata! Please, your c-cho-choking Me!" Sakura wiggled and moved as she tried hard to breathe. She was suffocating.

"I told you, I don't give a fuck!" Hinata let out an little laugh of satisfaction.

Sakura glared up at Hinata and then brought her hands to Hinata's foot and dug in her nails.

"That'll just make me press harder on your neck!" seethed Hinata and Sakura started to kick, her air was running out. Sakura kicked up high and managed to twist Hinata's foot and push her to the ground.

Hinata clenched her fist as her butt hit the ground but managed to get herself up in less than a second and before Sakura could even pull herself together -or even catch her breath- she punched her on the face and then kicked her on the side Knocking her out cold.

Hinata looked down at them and let out a frustrated sigh, why was this just to Easy! And not to mention FUN! When was the last time she had to stop worrying about being her self? What the hell was she thinking on being weak! Why would she allow others to ridicule her, to judge her. No more! She is here to prove herself ... even if playing dirty!

She took one last look at her work and started to run away from it.

**Later that Day...**

Hinata kept running, but couldn't stop running she had an idea but not the time to think of the trouble it might get her in as her eyes searched the streets for one person in particular. She had to do this now! If she was ever to get him. She stopped, short of breath "Naruto-kun" she breathed out loudly and Naruto turned to face her as he heard his name be called.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto greeted loudly, he knew that at this point he will be able to tell her! Ask her out and tell her! So perfect to set plan** B** in motion. "So I was wondering– " he was cut off.

"Really," she said in a seductive tone that made Naruto blush at the way she was looking at him. "I was also wondering something..." she said leaning close. "Come here" she said. He leaned in like an idiot and she kneed him in the gut and made him spill blood. "Sorry" she mutter into his ear when she pulled his hair and shoved him hard so his face will hit the wall and knocked him out cold.

"Im so sorry Naruto-kun, but your **mine**" she said to him as she checked his pulse and put his arm around her shoulder and began to walk away. People gave them looks but she ignore them all.

It doesn't matter!

Nothing Matters.

But one way or another Naruto will Aknowledge her!

Naruto will Know how she feels about him.

—

Sakura groaned from the pain she felt in her head, it was as if it was throbbing. Her eyes widen when she saw someone looking down at her, but it was blurry, she blinked a couple of times to set her vision back to normal and saw that it was Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?" she said sitting up and leaning into him.

"Sorry" he muttered as he embraced her and held her tight to him.

"Idiot, why did you let her kiss you!" Sakura snapped at him and pushed him a bit, he looked at her apologetically.

"She was crying and you know I hate that, then she was all clingy. I thought she was just upset, I never expected** her** to kiss me!" Sakura knew It was not Sasuke's fault, he'd never hurt her again. "I though she was bent on Naruto" Sakura Sighed.

"She is, it was just another ploy in this game of hers" But Sakura felt bad for Hinata, she was going out of control. Even as far as to kiss someone to get revenge.

"Yeah, still what she's doing is wrong. She's trying to hurt the one's who hurt her" she looked down never expecting that she was one of those people.

"Yeah, but we better stop her. This time was just a kiss, next time can be worse" Sasuke pointed out.

"Stupid Naruto!" hissed Sakura. "Come, we'd better look for her!"

—

Hinata Sighed, Naruto was heavy. But anyways... They where now deep into the training grounds when she was stopped.

"Hold it! Where are you going with Naruto!" it was Sakura! God why her again!? Why does she always interfere! Why! Dammit!

"Sakura your beginning to really piss me off!" Hinnata snapped as she turned around to face Sakura and Sasuke.

"What your doing Hinata is going way to low!" Sakura snapped.

"Why is he unconscious?" asked Sasuke as he noticed Naruto was out cold. Hinata looked down at Naruto and inwardly grim.. It was a bad idea to knock him out. But it seemed like such a good Idea at the time when she did, it might have been fun...fun over though.

"It's none of your business Sasuke! Just take Sakura and leave me and Naruto-kun alone" she snapped at the Uchiha glaring at him with intense anger.

"Why should we Hinata! And don't think that im so stupid to already forget that you–- " Hinata cut her off.

"And im telling you I wont apologize to **you!** Only to Sasuke!" she told Sakura in a cold voice that she never thought someone like Hinata could possess.

She was sure she could get them both out of the way, then she will be able to tie up Naruto to tell him how she felt and if he didn't feel the same _make him love her?_. It wasn't what she wanted, but she couldn't stop herself. She wanted him!

"What did you do now! Hinata" Hinata stiffed at that unique deep male voice that she knew all to well that it belonged to her Father! She dropped Naruto and spun around to see a purple faced beaten Neji and her dad. Hyuga Hiashi.

* * *

El::Nothing more Scary than your own Dad huh? 

Cel:: (Looking around) we're scare of our dad, we never dare disobey him. But Hinata is going to fface him!!!

El::: And the whole beating up Naruto was suppose to be comic relief...oh well, must look bad huh, LOL what girl wouldn't want to tie up the guy that they want

Cel::: it's my dream, I once did that to Snoop dogg, he's so hot my favorite rapper!! (Daydreaming.)

El:::: Any who, PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Cel::::OH SNAP! DADDY'S HOME! UNPLUG THE INTERnET DAMMIT!

El: OkaybyeREVIEW!


	6. What I Pretend To Be

– Daring And Bold, Never Looked So Innocent **Dad?... DAD! Why Don't You Like Me?**

(**Tighter)(Harder) (Smarter)(Hinata)**

**Hold on a little Tighter, Fight a Harder Naruto be a little Smarter and don't let go of Hinata**

**Thank you For The Reviews!**

Baka Nii-San::(0)::**vnvanman**::(0)::Dragon Man 180::(0)::**P-Fess**::(0)::demonfox123::(0):: **PaulRap Raptor** ::(0)::C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only:():

El: Yes Im scared of my dad! But! Augh! Im pissed off with my dad! That idiot!

Cel:::: Dad's (pfft!) Think they are so great!

El::: I can't believe he decided to go get drunk with his stupid buddies than dance with Mom!!

Cel::: Even if he was home, he made mommy cry!!

El::::Man I swear, does he even care! And he wonders why the hell we ignore him!

Cel::: Any who im pissed too! So just write the story already!!!

El:: Ok let's continue. Mind our bitching

**Previously of** **Do Not Judge Hyuga Hinata By Her Stutter **

"_What did you do now! Hinata" Hinata stiffed at that unique deep male voice that she knew all to well that it belonged to her Father! She dropped Naruto and spun around to see a purple faced beaten Neji and her dad. Hyuga Hiashi._

**Do Not Judge Hyuga Hinata By Her Stutter **

**What I Pretend To Be**

Hiashi looked down at the fallen boy before looking his daughter in the eye.

Hinata glared at her father after the shock of him being here waved away, she was not going to step down to her dad cause he was her dad, cause she had to respect him. How could she respect someone who gave up on her! someone who never really cared about her, cause he thought her to be weak, worthless! Well she was NOT!

She had so many people to face, but the one that hurt the most was her dad. Cause he was her Father, he helped give birth to her! She wouldn't be here without him. But she was lost cause her dad was never really there for her like he was for Hanabi. He bragged of Hanabi and how great she was, frankly she was sick and tired of it!

"So, Hiashi" she said without even caring what he'll have to say or think, her attitude was off the charts right now. "Neji went to snitch on me, I hate snitches" she hissed out in such a way that it startled her father. But he couldn't let his daughter continue to act this way. He won't let her disrespect him and she sill apologize for what she did to her sister, someone younger than her!!!

"Hinata, you are coming home right now Young Lady!" he was also not liking the fact that she didn't call him dad, but by his name and that was disrespectful.

"What if I don't want to come home!" she said in retort. Her body trembling and her knees shacking, she'd never felt so mad, so guilty, so wanting to run and hide, hurt. Had she made a mistake somewhere! She was tired of being the odd one, the one who is different from all in her family, she felt so misplaced.

"You have no choice! Are you also aware that you almost killed your own sister" she heard the gasp from Sakura and there it also was the acknowledgment to her little sister. What about her, doesn't her father understand!! Doesn't he get what she's doing here! doesn't he want to know the real her, the one he always wanted, the one he provoked!

"I know what I did Hiashi, you don't need to point it out" she said sternly. That was it, he had enough of his all of a sudden rude daughter, he stepped to her and slapped her across the face. But Hinata, though feeling hurt, worthless, stood her ground. She slowly turned to face her father only to get slapped again, and this time she snapped and punched her father on the face and sent a blow to his abdomen.

She didn't know why she felt satisfied in hitting him, her own father. But she blamed him. Hiashi looked at his daughter startled once again and was about to strike her once more when her sharp words stopped him.

"Don't you get it dad! Cant you see who** I am**, for what I am!" she yelled at him, his eyes wide but for once she knew she had his full attention. "Thanks to you all that's left of me is what I pretend to be. Im tired dad, I can't be meek Hinata anynmore, you never acknowledge me, it's always Hanabi, that in the end you don't know how much it hurts when your own dad calls you worthless, when he doesn't care. Your own Dad! The one you expect to support you cause you're his daughter! But you don't care! It hurts IT HURTS! Here! Deep in my heart you cut the deepest wound!" she was glaring at him, but he was speechless and her words pierced him.

"Hinata, im sorry" she knew he really wasn't what did he have to be sorry for? He didn't care at all she was to him nothing to him but his heir to carry on after his death. "I'm sorry I don't know who you are" she looked down disappointed at what her father said. The truth was that he was out of words, there was nothing Hiashi could say or do to make things right. This was his mistake and it was time to pay. But he didn't want her lashing out so suddenly either.

"That's what I'm talking about Hiashi! You don't know me and now here you know why I'm lashing out of spite to go after what I want to get acknowledge to show that im not so shy! Dad, I mean Hiashi, I can't and I don't want to be who you expect me to be. And now that is all I can be is just mean, I don't want to deal with it no more Hiashi, That's just the way it is! I don't want to be heiress! Why don't you make Hanabi that and leave me alone!" Hinata started to leave but stopped abruptly to add "I'll go to the house Hiashi, but I wont acknowledge my supposed family I wont eat in the same place as everyone else does, I won't eat around those people, a place that im not wanted" with that she left her fuming father behind.

Naruto started to stir and then sprung up to yell "HINATA-CHAN PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!!!" Sakura and Sasuke shook their heads, Naruto was too stupid to know what Hinata had done, nor were they about to waste their time explaining it to him. Besides there was nothing that could bring Naruto down.

"Dobe! She's not here" Sasuke said and Naruto turned to them.

"Oh, Hey Teme and Sakura-chan!" he said happily as ever. Yep! There was nothing that could disappoint or bring Naruto down. He was just a happy person at heart.

"Whatever" said Sasuke.

"Naruto! Fine we will help you take out Hinata!" said Sakura sternly.

"YEAH!!! I Love you guys!" he gushed out. (Like Cartment sometimes does from south park)

"Lately we don't love you" said Sakura and Sasuke in unison as then put their arms around each other to go home. It was getting late already, and god their heads were killing them.

"HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING!"

Hiashi Shook his head out of the daze, shook the words that danced in his head. His fault. He never cared for who she was. She isn't shy. He judged her as his worthless daughter to soon. He gave up on her to easy. He let her down. His first child and his favorite was his second child.

_When they know they're your heart/ _She was Never

_And you know you were their armour _/Hinata loved and tried to be the best for him, her dad, her family

_And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm 'her// _He never did, he never cared when Neji tried to harm her and he was the one that was suppose to take care of her.

_But what happens when karma, turns right around and bites you?_

_And everything you stand for, turns on you, despite you?_

_What happens when you become the main source of her pain?_ This Happens.

"Let's go Neji"

"Hn"

* * *

"This is also your fault you know!" yelled Tenten at her boyfriend. 

"Ouch!" Neji winced as Tenten put ice on his swollen blistered face "it isn't she's the one just trying to get attention!"

Tenten scoffed "She is so not! She is just giving you your just deserts"

"Who's side are you on anyways!" Neji demanded.

"Hinata's!" Neji rolled his eyes.

"Womanism! Hating on men" he scoffed out and Tenten flicked him on his swollen Cheek. "Ouch! What!?"

* * *

That night they didn't see Hinata at the dining table. 

They didn't see Hiashi either, he was at the side of his recovering daughter. Hanabi had received a hard blown and he could hardly believe that it was Hinata to beat her own Sister so easily.

Hinata walked over to the room her sister was in and was about to walk in when she saw her father and backed away from the door. She stared inside as she saw her dad with her little sister.

_Hanabi_ She thought with a sigh and then walked away. This was her sister and sisters always fight and try to outdo each other she's just never fought back. Still, her father has also never cared...she

was alone on this. Her father never noticed her improvement, he notice nothing in her life, why would he now and ever.

She wouldn't have it any other way now.

Isolation was nothing new to her.

* * *

**(This was suppose to be the next chapter's begining, but nah, a lil extra for you all)**

**The Next Day**

"Morning Hinata!" Greeted Kiba as she stepped into the clearing of were he and Shino were at. She looked down at him.

"Morning" she said dully and just stared as Kiba and Akamaru looked at the hole in the ground intently and moved slowly around it and then a mole popped it's head out and Both Kiba and Akamaru pounced for it, but it went back down and they bumped heads. They growled and started to dig out the hole to make it bigger.

"Hey" Hinata was almost startled when Shino spoke and then smiled at him.

"Hey" she said to her usually quiet teammate. She thought that was just about as much as he was going to say till he stood in front of her as if he demanded her full attention. "What is it Shino?" she asked a bit confused by his actions.

"I've been meaning to ask you something" They heard a bark and growl and turn to Kiba and Akamaru that were almost underground themselves. Both Akamaru and Kiba where oblivious to what was going on with the other two.

"Anyways" said Shino as he turned his full intent attention to Hinata. Especially cause he wasn't wearing his glasses!

"Then ask it" Hinata said.

"Will you go out with me?" her eyes widen at what he asked.

"What" she said Dumbly._ Would she go out with him? _Those were the words she wished to hear Naruto say but Shino said them so...

"Will you go out with me"

**(And stop there!!!)** To Be Continued...

—

**El:** Ummm, should she go out with Little _Shinito_

**Cel:** Ummm, I don't know? Do I know?

**El:** This is my NARUHINA! Fic Dammit!

**Cel:** Fine don't take your anger out on me.

**El:** I have to come up with something fast! What will the readers think if she says yes...?

**Cel:** I Don't Know! Just write what comes to mind.

And you! (Point to you!) So gladly REVIEW!!!! Haters are welcomed here ya know!

**El:** (Sighs)


	7. Interruption

Do Not Judge Hyuga Hinata By Her Stutter – **Daring And Bold, Never Looked So Innocent.**

* * *

Stop This Before It Is To Late

* * *

Thanks for the Reviews! Really appreciate them!! 

**Aufera** (Yep!)

**Kathie.S** (He's going to interfere!)

**silver dragon15** (yeah)

**vnvanman** (yeah, she did. She was a bit up-set and I like twisting things as far as I can...)

**Dragon Man 180** (Yeah, but she's on impulse, so ... rationality is not here... Thanks for the idea though! Really appreciate it.)

**PaulRap Raptor** (Sorry... Hope you like this chapter though...)

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only** (No, wrong. Umm, like I said, he's gonna interfere! I ma make it kinda dramatic... don't worry, NaruHina fluff all the way next chapter! ...umm I don't really think that would work for your dad cause I pissed mine off im not getting paid... so sad, i ma get revenge im my little brother for blaming me! so hope you enjoy the story!) **

* * *

**

**(Tighter)(Harder) (Smarter)(Hinata)**

**Hold on a little Tighter, Fight a Harder Naruto be a little Smarter and don't let go of Hinata**

[ NaruHina, NejiTen, SasuSaku, InoShika

* * *

El:: Okay, I thought Long and hard, but I fanally came up with a solution! 

Cel::: The inturruption! Naruto will have to ready for what is to come. and there is a bit of InoShika, and SasuSaku in this chapter. Next is all NARUHINA fluff. so get ready...

El: So, this fic is almost at it's end, we'll see what happens... let's continue!!

* * *

(**Previously On::::**** Do Not Judge Hyuga Hinata By Her Stutter **

"_Then ask it" Hinata said. _

"_Will you go out with me?" her eyes widen at what he asked._

"_What" she said Dumbly. Would she go out with him? Those were the words she wished to hear Naruto say but Shino said them so..._

"_Will you go out with me"_

**Do Not Judge Hyuga Hinata By Her Stutter **

**Interruption**

* * *

"Will you go out with me" He repeated and she stared at him unsure of what to say to her teammate, she never saw this coming. 

"Shino, I-I, umm..."

* * *

"WHAT!" yelled Neji at the top of his lungs as he had Lee by the collar of his shirt, he just couldn't believe what he was hearing. Lee was frightened and was a little scared of this mad Neji and trembled as he struggled. 

"You told me to keep an eye on her so I did! and I came to deliver the news as soon as I heard! Im inocent YOUTHFULLY INNOCENT!!!" Lee cried out in defense and covered his face when Neji scoffed. Just then Neji dropped him in the ground and Lee landed on his butt.

"Ouch" he said rubbing his arse.

"See what you did!" snapped Tenten at Neji, his face was partly still swollen but it wasn't as bad as before. "I told you to stay out of her own personal life!"

"I did nothing! I never expected her to go out with Shino!" he snapped back as they turned the corner of a building– not just any building– a particular building.

* * *

"Ummm" said the one that had been spying on them "I better go report this news fast" she said as she let out a girlish giggle. The person beside her turn on to follow her. 

"Troublesome woman" he muttered as he ran after her.

* * *

"OUCH!" Yelled Naruto as he got into a tuxedo "is all of this crap really necessary?" he asked confused. This was something he never expected to wear while asking a girl out. 

"Yes!" snapped Sakura.

"No" scoffed Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! What the hell are you saying!" Sakura turned to her boyfriend glaring. She wanted Naruto to do something drastically romantic for Hinata. Romance is something she barely got! No duh Sasuke wound not understand.

"That you **don't **need fancy clothes to get a girl!" he retorted back to her.

"Yeah, when your Naruto you do, Sasuke-kun you got looks Naruto's got nothing" she stuck her tongue out at him "you don't know nothing" she said.

Sasuke sighed frustrated! "For gods Sake! The girl already showed interest in the dobe! There is no need for fancy clothes"

"And I told you that you don't know nothing!" she snapped.

"Wanna Bet!" he provoke.

"Sheah!" she said, Sakura had been cold to him, avoiding his kisses and his request to ask her out ever since what Hinata did... "Prove it! How do you get a girl to go out with you! When I wont even go out with you"

"Guys" Said Naruto but he was completely ignored.

"Don't worry, you'll be begging to go out with me!" he snapped at her.

"GUYS!" Naruto yelled getting their attention– finally!– "Don't fight over me, I know that you both want to help me and all im sure this will some how work even if the pants are bitting my thighs and the pant is also crushing my balls and it's hard to move with this suit..."

"Okay look dobe pay attention cause this is how you do it, and you wont have to wear those clothes!" Sasuke said and Sakura crossed her arms.

"This ought to be good" she said loud enough for them to hear and Sasuke turned to face her. Naruto just stared at them.

"First of all you have to act like she's the only one in the room" Sasuke said as he looked at Sakura up and down with intent eyes that told her he wanted her. At first she was looking upward trying to ignore him and look at something else when he started to walk around her. She couldn't help but to turn and try to catch where his eyes were looking.

"Sasuke this is ridiculous" she said but Sasuke only ignored her.

"Look at her like she's the only one who can tame you" he said and Sakura was already losing herself in his eyes as he locked his eyes with hers and she smiled at him and started to twirl a strand of her hair. "Let her know she's got a shot" Sasuke said Sakura was about to speak when Sasuke said "Then ignore her– drives them crazy" he said as he turned to Naruto who nodded.

"Okay Sasuke-kun you can stop this isn't gonna work" she said as she tapped on his shoulder Sasuke turned to her and rudely said.

"Excuse me am I talking to you" Sakura backed away and felt hurt by what he said, but she was not about to show it. He looked around and spotted some random chick and said "Then check out another girl in front of you– makes them jealous" he said "Hey wazz up random girl, how you doing" the girl blushed and smiled at Sasuke as she waved.

Sakura glared at Sasuke and at the girl and then spun his around to make him face her "okay that was just stupid!" she snapped "That random chick was totally looking at me not you!" she said with a frustrated sigh...she hated other girls looking at her Sasuke-kun.

"Then you know she's into you and when she least expects it" Sasuke said when Sakura was seething and not paying attention he crushed his lips to hers and then thrusted his tongue into her mouth. Sakura without thinking brought her arms around his neck and tunnuled her hands into his silky spiky raven hair then pulled him down closer to her.

Her tounge had come out to play with his as their tongues fought and she fought back demanding more force from him and then she pressed her body to his, she wanted more...then

"Ahem!" said Naruto feeling nothing but disgust and discomfort when they started making out. They broke apart and they wore both dazed.

"Will you go out with me" the words somehow managed to form, cause to tell truth Sasuke wasn't thinking straight.

"Yes" Sakura said breathlessly. Sasuke smirk.

"And that's how you do it" Sasuke said and just then Sakura came out from her daze.

"HEY! Wait that was not fair!" Sakura said.

"I don't know Sakura, but when Sasuke kissed you your eyes rolled back in pleasure" came the voice of another girl in the room.

"Ino! Shut up!" Sakura said and Ino shook her head with a smug smile.

"Heck! I bet you want more of what Sasuke was doing to you" Ino kept on provoking Sakura.

"Shut up Ino!" Sakura snapped again.

"Troublesome" murmured Shikamaru.

"I think I will go with Sasuke's way, his is so much better and less painful" said Naruto as he tried to fix the pants.

"Fine!" said Sakura.

"You guys won't believe what I heard!" Ino said all of a sudden.

"What?" asked Sakura as she tried hard not to look at Sasuke who was standing right behind her. Damn him!!!

"I heard from Neji and Tenten who heard From Lee that he heard that Shino and Hinata that they are going out on a date...umm tonight!" Ino then grinned.

"Yeah! Right" said Naruto in disbelief.

"Believe it" Retorted Ino and Naruto fell hopeless in the ground.

"TEME! SAKURA-CHAN HELP ME I CAN'T COMPETE WITH SOMEONE LIKE SHINO!!!" he said as he clutched his head to try and hide it.

"Shut up dobe" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, we'll just have to do something about this situation. But what?" said Sakura.

"I know!" said Ino and they all stared at her.

"You do?" they all asked.

"Yeah, now listen up" she said as she told them the plan.

* * *

**At The Date**

* * *

It was seven a clock the time that Shino told her he'd be there to pick her up and he was without lateness. She had thought about all day, had thought on why she said yes...but what if Naruto was to stuck on Sakura? What if this was her only chance to go out in a date? It's just a date...with her teammate...why was she so unhappy though. 

There was not much talking as they went into the new restaurant that was just build in Konoha. She was glad that she dressed appropriately, everything there was fancy...should she tell Shino that she doesn't care about this things?

"You- you look nice" Shino said as he helped her into her chair. Why was it so damn awkward. She just sighed inwardly.

"Thank you Shino" she said with a fake smile...why did it seem that her fake self fit everywhere? When was she to be herself?

Remembering that first time that she and Naruto hanged out, she felt she could be herself. Then she was also scared, if no one else liked the real Hinata will Naruto like her...NO! That was it she was not about to pretend for no one!

"Ready to order?" asked the waiter.

"Yes" they said.

"I will have ..." Shino scanned the things and then just decided to pick something out of random. "A lobster" he said. (HahAHA! I don't know what kinda food to put so, just work with me here)

"Okay, good choice sir, and for the lady?" Hinata wanted to stab him, SHE WAS NO LADY!

"I will have a stake and some onion rings and what the hell is this?" she asked and the waiter leaned in.

"That is and assorted dish my lady, it is fish with stuffings" he said well that was totally despicable.

"Okay, give me also an spaghetti" she said and shoved the menu to the waiter.

"Sure thing my lady, we'll be done soon" and he was gone. He didn't mind the attitude in Hinata's voice. The rest they just waited and soon they were served. And no Hinata ate like no Lady, Shino was not sure what to think of her behavior, amusing, embarrassing or horrendous.

* * *

"Im Telling You! Lee said this New restaurant : The BooZhawn" Ino Shrugged. 

"Okay lets go! I cant leave bug freak to be all over my soon to be girlfriend!" stated Naruto as he shoved Sakura, Sasuke, Ino and Shikamaru out of his way.

Uzumaki was on a mission: To Get **His** Girl!

"Excuse me sir..." Naruto turned to face whoever it was, a greeting person...what do you call them? Naruto went to the lady "Yes, do you have a reservation"

"Ummm. No! Can't you see who I am! Im the great Uchiha Sasuke! I want to get a table now in the spot"

"Uchiha?" asked the lady then snapped up. "Oh, yes someone from such a famous clan heard eating here will get us more people to come eat our food this way." she felt someone tap her shoulder "yes?"

"We're with the Uchiha Party" Sasuke glared at Naruto for using his name in such a place.

"Oh yes this way!" after that they got a table in the middle and a lot of waiters wanting to wait on them hand and foot. (Well, not litearally)

"Make we take your order"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura turned to him as he kept telling the waiters off "I wanna eat Sasu-kun please buy me something!!" she **begged** him and he smirked.

"Fine" he said. Shikamaru had bought already for Ino and Sakura ordered for her and some tomatoes to feed Sasuke. She loved to feed him.

On the other hand while the couples enjoyed themselves Naruto kept trying to see if he could spot Hinata just then he saw her. "Teme. Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura-chan, excuse me" he said as he got up droping a napkin on his ramen soup. (Shock! Naruto left his ramen! UNTOUCHED!)

They all stared at him in disbelief, Naruto was acting Well mannered!

* * *

Yes, Naruto had spotted them and he didn't like the scene one iota!

* * *

Shino was leaning down, Hinata could feel his breath on her lips...how did this happen? She almost fell out of her chair which was way to clumsy for her and he had caught her. 

He didn't have his glasses on and she could see his eyes and now he was leaning down ...and she could feel his breath on her partly wet lips as she gulped, her eyes wide with unsureness. This was going to be a second wasted kiss and it also felt wrong.

But something in her told her to let him, told her to rid herself of the pain and rejection she felt, She was about to lean up to meet his lips when...

"HINATA-CHAN!!"

* * *

El- Oh Thank God! An interruption, phew 

Cel:: Don't worry, as you can see, nothing happened! It was more like teammates coming out to a fancy restuarant to eat...

El:: Anywho, hoped you enjoyed it! please Review!! you'll review if you wanna read some NaruHina fluff...right?


	8. Listen This Time

Daring And Bold Never Looked So Innocent-**-** **Naruto, You've Got One More Shot To Do Right And It's Tonight So Don't Mess Up!**

* * *

(Tighter)(Harder) (Smarter)(Hinata)

Hold on a little Tighter, Fight a Harder Naruto be a little Smarter and don't let go of Hinata

**

* * *

**

**El::** (Sighs) I don't know what the hell I was Thinking when I wrote this! but I wanted this to turn out good, sorry for the long wait...but I still am not satisfied here... Augh, hope you enjoy it!! I don't like it...

**This was inspired by the song Exceptional from Jojo, check out the lyrics at the bottom well the whole story was... I don't own them nor do I own Naruto... **

* * *

Previously on::::::**Do Not Judge Hyuga Hinata By Her Stutter **

_But something in her told her to let him, told her to rid herself of the pain and rejection she felt, She was about to lean up to meet his lips when..._

"_HINATA-CHAN!!"_

**Do Not Judge Hyuga Hinata By Her Stutter **

**Listen This Time!**

"HINATA-CHAN!!"

Hinata's head snapped back away from Shino and she turned to where that familiar voice had come -_it can't be_- from in the stage set up thing in the restaurant– Naruto! and she nearly jumped up and ran for him in joy. But then again...what did Naruto really want?

"DON"T STOP! DON"T DO IT!"

Why was he here...why had he called to her? And not do what?

Shino helped her stand up straight and they looked at Naruto. Everyone in the whole resturant had turned quiet and Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru sweat dropped. Hey! Naruto was taking here desperate masures, he was tired of never being able to ask her and this was **plan C**! He had to land it, he us Uzumaki Naruto after all!

Well, if you're going to try and get the attention of a good girl gone bad, MAKE IT LOUD AND CLEAR!!! right? Naruto grinned. "HINATA-CHAN! I'VE BEEN MEANING TO ASK YOU SOMETHING FOR QUIET A WHILE NOW!" Damn he was loud...anyway Hinata blushed, she wasn't liking how all are looking at her either.

Hinata nearly bolted out of there as she felt the spot light on her. Saw the bright light beat down on her, pointing her out. She was stopped by Shino though. "Let go!" she hissed at him.

"Stay! This might be what you want, just listen to what he has to say!" he snapped at her, and she looked back at Naruto with determination. Naruto was just there seeing if she was listening, his vibrant blue eyes so vividly on her. It was just so...surreal...

"Hey Naruto! I don't know what you mean and" Hinata yelled as she put her hands by her mouth to make her sound a bit louder. "Well I have some– " he cut her off, no not this time!

"LISTEN THIS TIME TO ME HINATA-CHAN! LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY AND SHUT Up! JUST LISTEN CLOSELY" He snapped. He'd heard what she's done but he doesn't care! She will be his by the end of this conversation thing they were currently having! awkward... but the best shot he's got!

"HYUGA HINATA! WILL YOU PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!" Naruto was sympathetic this time, he was speaking the words from his heart and they were true and he was finally getting the chanse to speak them. He was not about to let the aportunity pass him by."I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS UP WITH YOU BUT I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT YOU MEAN THE WORLD TO ME, YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL, BUT I BET YOU DON'T KNOW. I BET YOU FEEL LIKE YOU'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH AND WISH TO BE MORE, OR SOMEONE ELSE, SOMETIMES YOU CAN'T SEE YOUR SELF, BUT I CAN SEE JUST WHO YOU ARE, YOU'RE AN

INCREDIBLE PERSON, YOU DON'T NEED TO CHANGE FOR NOBODY, WHEN WILL YOU BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE AN AMAZING GIRL? YOU DON'T NEED TO PROVE IT. I KNOW AND YOUR FRIENDS KNOW IT TO" Hinata smiled.

Naruto actually took the time to considered her and he asked her out! Hinata forgot about the people around her as she stared up at that blong Idiot she loves so much.

"_Naruto_" she whispered.

"He's awaiting your answer" said Shino startling her a bit then she nodded at him. Shino was right, why back up on what she really wants, this is what she wants and she wants Uzumaki Naruto.

"I know, but I don't, I mean...this is ...im..." Shino smiled at her. He' s a true friend.

"Just say what's inside you're heart" he said and she nodded and stepped forward murmuring a _thanks_ to him. Her friend and teammate. True friends are rare...

"Hinata-chan, I NEVER FELT SO HAPPY THAN WHEN IM WITH YOU AND, I WON'T JUMP AT IT JUST YET, BUT I WANT TO GET TO KNOW YOU MORE, PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME AND BE MY GIRLFRIEND." Hinata's heart was pounding hard in her chest and she her eyes were wide. ...his _girlfriend_... she never had to do nothing to get him. He liked her, all on his own...now she wondered what would have really happened if she had taken him and tied him up somewhere...

All eyes on were in her, but she felt like it was just her and Naruto there as the light's dimmed. Everyone was waiting for her answer.

Tears started to stream down her cheeks, they were tears of happiness.

"Naruto-kun!" she yelled as loud as she could and he could hear her "I accept your date!" she yelled and Naruto grinned like a fool as " But before I go out with you there is something you have to do for me!" she licked her lips and looked down and his grin faded. She was not going to back away from this.

"WHAT HINATA-CHAN?" Naruto meant to ask it soft but the microphone was to loud, he should have not set it on high, but he had to make her listen to him, to wait and not rush so much anymore, to listen for once! "I'D DO ANYTHING FOR YOU!"

"I Want You" she gulped "I Want You To Kiss Me! Here and Now!" she blushed looking up to peek at him and Naruto blushed while people smiled. Then Sakura and Ino stood up and started to chant. "Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her" and dragged up Sasuke and Shikamaru up to do the same "troublesome KISS HER!" "Kiss her already dobe!" then everyone in the restarunt stood up and chanted too,

"Kiss her!"

"KISS HER!"

"KISS HER!"

"KISS HER KISS HER KISS HER KISS HER KISS HER KISS HER KISS HER KISS HER KISS HER KISS HER KISS HER KISS HER KISS HER!"

"Fucking french her foo!" yelled someone random.

"Use lots of tongue!"

"And make it wet!" it was mostly random females and some males telling them what to do.

"KISS HER ALREADY!!"

"Then strip her naked here and now and fuck her!" that person was thrown out the door immediately. Meanwhile lost in an eyelock world of their own, Naruto decided he would make it a wet kiss...what ever that was...

Everyone chanted in the back round and sounded far, but they were near. Naruto jumped off the stage with a big foxy grin and ran to Hinata and then stood before her. "Hinata-chan" he whispered as he looked into her white eyes and he leaned in and crushed his lips to hers in a sweet wet kiss. His tongue coming out to taste her sweet soft lips and her's came out to touch his. The kiss was partly passionate, but not to out of control since this was a public place. His tongue came in to her mouth fully, her arms around his neck and his on her waist.

"YEAH!" and there was clapping and some whistling and then two crashes and grunts as Sakura pounced an unsuspecting Sasuke to the floor kissing and Ino pounced an unsuspecting Shikamaru too and fell also to the floor making out simultaneously.

"RIP HER CLOTHES OFF!" that person was beat out the door ..._again._

Then Jerry Springer comes out of no where and decides to do a final thought speech : "sometimmes we don't know what the hell is in front of us, and other times we do. Usually it is already to late, but as we saw here today nothing is that impossible. If that person truly loves you. You will be togerher. Don't play with someones emotions. Till next speech, take care of your selves and each other..."

"YEAH!"

" JERRY, JERRY, JERRY, JERRY!"

Then Jerry stopped before exiting **(Yes, Naruto and Hinata are still kissing)** "Before I forget,I'll let you know that you can read a NaruHina lemon all you have to do is go to** Damn thing**. The chapter named Anything! well Chapter Nine. Well, see you later" and he exist with Todd and Steve taking Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru with them.

Naruto pulled away so he could look her in the eye, both oblivious to their surroundings "So can we take a walk" Naruto asked in a husky whisper as he rested his forehead on her's.

"Why not" she said and they walked out of there with their hand intertwined. There was some fighting around and some stipping, but like I said they were oblivious of this. Since this happened. In the future They were banned from the restaurant for making such a commotion, but since they were under the name Uchiha guests and then THE Jerry Springer. It brought popularity to the restaurant...

* * *

_I couldn't believe it, here and now this night, under the shining stars and the moon so bright next to me, my true love was walking, with me. I've never felt more happy or complete. He was with me at last... what elese in this world can I accomplish being me? I made a mess of such things and acted on impulses. What the hell was I thinking?_

_Was I rally thinking?_

_Or was it that it was just to much fun to hurt others, I really enjoyed sending my fist into Neji's face and I really didn't care about the state my sister was in. In fact I didn't care for the hyuga name in all, besides later in the future I might be known as Uzumaki Hinata._

_That has a better ring to it..._

"Hinata?" _I turned to face him, my heart beating loudly at my ears and my skin at my cheeks was heating up. I knew I had a hot blush on, I could never, EVER, control them around him. _"Would you ever forgive me for being so dense?" _I blinked a couple of times, it had taken him so long to notice that I loved him..._

"How why?"

* * *

**How could I have been so _stupid _to over look her and think of her as weird when she is so much more! More than any other person will ever be! That time when Sakura and Sasuke yelled at me in my face cause Sakura was still pissed that Hinata had kissed Sasuke and Sasuke blamed me for the way she was acting...**

**Putting together the fact that she knocked me out to do something...? I think**

**The fact that she got mad when all I did was mention Sakura? How could I not see it, it was plain. She showed her plain jealousy.**

**How come I never noticed those blushed for me? **

**Damn, I really am an idiot...**

**Was anyone out there able to tell in a heart beat?**

* * *

"It's alright! It doesn't matter now, what difference will it make to apologize _now_" she said facing him and he smile that goofy foxy grin of his. It made him look so cute... 

"I just can't help but apologize– " he was startled when her soft lips came down on his in a simple kiss before his bottom lip was between both of hers and then her teeth grasped his bottom lip. Hinata looked up at Naruto and nearly laughed at his expression, he looked both dazed and confused not to mention blushing brightly red.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun?" she asked innocently.

"Nah, yeah– _Ahem_– Yeah, im cool" Hinata laughed lightly at that and then brought her hand down to his as they continue to walk. He was the one to intertwine their fingers together... once again.

* * *

_I looked down at our locked hands and couldn't help the feeling that I was home.._

_I didn't belong with Hyugas in a huge mansion_

_I was born to be free_

_from here on I tend to take full advantage of that_

* * *

**Somewhere else... (Don't own Italic Lyrics, Eminem does, see...)**

_[Intro-Eminem_

_Shady, Aftermath_

_There she goes shaking that ass on the floor_

_Bumpin and grindin that pole_

_The way she's grindin that pole_

_I think I'm losing control_

"Dude!"

"Dudetts!"

" When and where did you find this place."

"I don't know"

"DAMN!" Kiba and Shino said in Unison when they saw the stripper twist around the pole and she was a freaking old lady!

"WOOF, WOOF GRRR!" Akamaru on the other hand found it terrifying as he would sink into Kiba's sweated and oly stick it's head a bit to bark and the contorting stripper.

"Dude, I can't tell if she's stripping or having a seizure"

Shino just nodded and in agreement...

* * *

**A Month Later**

Hinata sighed, she had resigned her tittle as Hyuga heiress and gave it to her sister, she didn't want it anymore it was meaning less, she wanted a fresh start in her life with Naruto by her side nothing could go wrong. And she was moving out of the Hyuga mansion. She didn't like it, cause it was full of strangers and it was a huge place.

She moved to her own apartment and her father had no say in the matter, she refuses to listen to him and refuses to call him dad. Finally packing the last of her things, she handed them to Naruto.

"Hinata-chan?" he asked as he looked at her heading up the other side stairwell. She smiled down at him.

"I just have one last thing to do, before I completely can go away from this place" he nodded.

"Alright, I'll meet you at your apartment and start to unpack this box" she waved him goodbye and started to go up till she reached her little sisters room. It was a vague memory at what she had done to her sister. But that was it, she had beat her for the acknowledgment of her father. She didn't want it anymore and she was finally able to live in peace. Lashing out wasn't the way to go, but still revenge was good before coming to a rational reason and she got to punch Neji, in the end it was all good.

"Hanabi?" she asked. Said girl looked up to see her older sister by the door smiling at her.

"What the hell do you want!" the little girl snapped at the older. To Hanabi, what Hinata had done was going to go straight on to sibling rivalry.

"Nothing" Hinata said in a low voice that it was almost a whisper...

"Then, Get Out!"

"As you wish, bye Hanabi, and I mean that." Hinata closed the door as she saw the wide eyes of her sister. She wasn't going to take in her questions, Hanabi will learn soon enough what her position will be and Hinata knew her sister could handle that _position of power_.

* * *

"Hinata-chan" said Naruto as she came out "you ready to go" she nodded. 

"Yes!"

"Later im going to take you out" he said planting a chasted kiss at her lips.

* * *

_You know, I don't know where im headed in life anymore..._

_Nothing is expected of me anymore, im free._

_And it feels good to be free, im not pressure anymore. This freedom that I now have unleashes my strength. My full potential. I don't have to meet no one's goals. No one saying im worthless, cause im not._

_I used to leave in a trapped world, wanting out. Im set free..._

_Im free. And this **freedom is power**. _

_I live my life now. My own way. My own choices._

_So far couldn't be happier. I couldn't help for once to smile so carefree... and my new life is only just beginning..._

* * *

**So I let the rain pour on me**

**Releasing what yearns to be free**

**A smile**

**A kiss **

**The tender touch**

**They will miss me**

**My '_family_' will miss me in the end**

**I don't regret**

**I learn from my mistakes**

**I made my own choices along the way**

**Some I'm not proud off**

**But they were my choices...**

**To me it doesn't matter what you say**

**Like it or not**

**I not for one second wish to go back and fix something**

**This is my life... soon my own words ...I guess..**

— **The End**—

* * *

– Oh hell, that sucked! Any who, you want some lemon NaruHina, go to my fic **Damn Thing **and read the chapter named **Anything/Chapter 9 **No, that is a one-shot _apart_ from this story.

– Thank's to all of you who stuck with this story!

And Thanks for Chapter Seven Reviews!

* * *

Thank yous

xo4evagurlxo (thank you for reading and Reviewing!!)

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only (I know, that's why i made it like he was a friend there to support her in the end...)

Wingless-Crying-Angel( -wipes away tear drop- im so happy you ead it all and stuck with the story..thank you!! i don't know if it had to be drastic, i just write what comes to mind... )

Hinanarut4ever (GRin! thanks for the review and rading the story!)

Dragon Man 180 (the dress, yes.-pout- I hate dresses, but here goes. white with thin sleeves and then tight at the top, little ruffled to the knees ...umm don't think that made sence)

FireGoddes13 (Thaks for reading it all! sadly this is the end... thank you!!)

vnvanman (You do realize you stuck through the WHOLE story! that makes you so great! and i loved all the critiq in yo reviews-- i spelled that wrong i know i did! but your still super great! Thank YOu!!)

niwichan2468 (I didn't want to huryy up...but the end is here...)

PaulRap Raptor (so forth she didn't and Naruto and she were together in the end... nice, ne?)

* * *

**The song that inspired some of it! Yes, I know Naruto says some of these things. But he tells the truth _mis amigos_...** _

* * *

__Mmmm_

_You're beautiful but you don't know_

_Can't see what's there inside your soul_

_Always feelin like you're not good enough_

_You wish you could be someone else_

_Sometimes you just can't see yourself_

_But I can see just who you are, who you are_

_You're exceptional the way you are_

_Don't need to change for nobody_

_You're incredible, anyone can see that_

_When will you believe that?_

_You are nothing but exceptional_

_(Yeah)_

_You never you think you measure up_

_Never smart or cool, or pretty enough_

_Always feeling different from all the rest, oh_

_You feel so out of place, you think you don't fit in_

_I think you're perfect in the skin you're in_

_You're just perfect just how you are, just how you are, yeah_

_[chorus_

_You're exceptional the way you are_

_Don't need to change for nobody_

_You're incredible, anyone can see that_

_When will you believe that?_

_You are nothing but exceptional_

_If you could see the one I see when I see you_

_You'd know how lucky you are to be you_

_I see through into you_

_And you are_

_You're exceptional the way you are_

_Don't need to change for nobody_

_You're incredible, anyone can see that_

_When will you believe that? (You are!!!)_

_You're exceptional the way you are_

_Don't need to change for nobody_

_You're incredible, anyone can see that_

_When will you believe that?_

_You are nothing but exceptional_


End file.
